


Happy Halloween

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: 31 Poems of Halloween [26]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Poetry, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A happy Halloween to you all.





	Happy Halloween

When the witches are flying through the sky,

and their black cats are seen,

the moon shall sing,

it it Halloween!


End file.
